On This Day
by Wicked Wisty
Summary: I need a drapple spot. This is my drabble spot. I'm not sure where the title came from but it's in my head. Un beta'd. Most or all of them will be Bering & Wells. Cameos from other characters, of course.


Myka/HG established. This is a little detail but I'm assuming Wikipedia is right and Pete is from the same place Eddie is (North Canton, Ohio). Written and edited late at night after a long week. Un beta'd. Please be forgiving.

**Edit:** Okay, somehow the first paragraph of text got deleted between word doc and here… (goes to check every other released version) fixed now

* * *

"This is absolutely marvelous, darling!" Helena exclaimed as she watched the screens rewind a play and listened to the voices booming over the loudspeakers. It was the first time she had spoken since they emerge at the top of the stairway of the baseball stadium.

Turning to look at Myka, who hadn't watched any of the game, content to watch Helena as that _look_ flit across her face (that look of discovery and wonder, knowing that she was already working in her head to figure out exactly how everything was put together), Helena took Myka's hands in her own, murmuring a tender "Thank you." Myka knew she was talking about the stadium and not the baseball game. Helena had never really enjoyed watching sports, but she loved seeing the ways the modern day had remade familiar events.

"Hey, hey," Pete chimed in from the other side of Helena, "I know you're sweet on Mykes but _I_ said we should go to a game. _Myka_ probably would've wanted to go somewhere boring. Or old. Or old _and_ boring."

" No I didn't! I was going to go back to one of the family bookstores I found last time we had a bag in Cleveland."

"Bo-ring. I haven't seen my home team in _ages_." Pete intoned, leaning halfway across Helena to get in Myka's face. Helena rolled her eyes at the two bickering and turned back to the screen flipping through statistics for the different players.

"I mean what was I going to do for a day? I would have been perfectly happy going to bookstores or just spending some time at the hotel."

Pete raised an eyebrow, "You mean spending some time with H.G. in your hotel room," he pointed out. Myka reached across H.G. to smack Pete in the chest. Helena, sensing her partner's distress, laced one of Myka's hands with her own, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

Myka sighed, slumping back into her seat. "Bags on holiday weekends are the worst. We can use emergency Warehouse Secret Service clearance to get on flights out, but then we have to wait forever for a flight home."

Helena, who had lost interest in the screen once it changed to scan over the crowd, returned her attention to Myka. "I really am having a good time, love."

"Because _I_ know how to keep a lady entertained," Pete boasted, throwing his arm around H.G.'s shoulder.

Helena took to the teasing easily, leaning into Pete. "Yes, maybe I should go to Pete to find fun on the weekends instead," Helena joked, turning to facing Pete, "How does that sound?" his arm was still around her shoulders and her hand moved to rest on his chest. Myka's pout deepened. It had been great that Pete and Helena made amends at first, but part of how they went from strangers to friends was bonding over common interests. And they didn't really have much in common…besides loving to tease Myka. They were a dream team. They were a nightmare.

Helena laughed outright at the look on Myka's face. "Myka, you—"

"Hey man, check it out!" The guy next to Pete pointed to the big screen that H.G. and Pete were featured on…

On the Kiss Cam

They both gaped for a second, Myka watching, almost in horror, until someone behind them prodded "Kiss!" Helena and Pete separated, fumbling with words, "No, no, absolutely not" "Really this isn't—we're not…" but were drowned out by the chanting crowd. "C'mon kiss your girl already!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Pete yelled in exasperation.

That was the last straw for Myka, who plunged her hand into Helena's hair, lunging across the armrest to take Helena's lips with her own. A quick stunned break in the crowd (peppered with some shouts of surprise, turned excited by the adrenaline of the game, as Myka came into the frame and kissed Helena passionately) was soon filled with wolf whistles and cat-calls as Helena's hands regained movement and held Myka's face and neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually the camera switched to a different part of the crowd, because it seemed neither woman intended to end their embrace prematurely.

Finally breaking the kiss to nuzzle her nose against Helena's, Myka muttered "How's that for keeping you entertained?" Helena replied by melding her lips against Myka's once again.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY. EVERYONE HERE KNOWS SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND," Pete exclaimed. The two women broke apart laughing at the traumatized look on Pete's face. _Maybe it wasn't the worst way to spend the day after all_, Myka thought.

* * *

**From an IYOTP prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a sporting event and getting shown on the Kiss Cam**


End file.
